pleurs
by shintarou
Summary: sekali kesempatan elizabeth menumpah tangis kepada mawar-mawar di kebunnya—ciel/elizabeth.


**pleurs**

**kuroshitsuji (c) yana toboso**

**Story is mine**

**Warn; ooc, typo, onesided!lizzie, gj, plotless**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**:O:**

Elizabeth tertawa.

Dia sendirian di kebun yang dihadiahkan Ayah untuknya. Angin membawa sejuknya musim semi dan Elizabeth ingin ada di tempat indah ini untuk selama-lamanya.

Gaun cantik yang baru didesain oleh Nina sangat manis, melekat sempurna di tiap lekukan tubuhnya. Nina heran ketika Elizabeth meminta gaun manis tanpa renda disana-sini. Elizabeth menerawang hamparan rumput empuk, dia berharap ada Ciel disini.

Ciel.

Sekejap, tawa itu berhenti mengalun.

.

.

.

Kadangkala, Elizabeth memilih untuk hidup menjadi rakyat biasa saja dan tak mengenal Ciel. Setiap kali bibi Angelina membacakan dongeng, diceritakan, putri cantik selalu berakhir bahagia bersama pangeran yang mencintainya. Elizabeth terpikat pada jalan kehidupan yang menyenangkan seperti itu.

Seketika, Elizabeth membayangkan kehidupan mulus seperti itu bersama Ciel dan Elizabeth tahu apa cita-citanya saat itu.

Bibi Angelina juga bercerita kisah manis seorang pangeran yang terus melindungi putrinya dari kejaran penjahat dan monster-monster mengerikan.

Ibunya tak seperti Bibi Angelina. Ibunya menceritakan pejuang-pejuang. Ksatria dalam kisah peperangan klasik yang membosankan.

Elizabeth setiap hari mendapat latihan keras, hardikan tajam dan tak jarang luka fisik yang ditanggungnya sendiri. Jujur saja, Elizabeth seringkali iri pada burung gereja yang hinggap di balkon kamarnya.

Elizabeth tumbuh menjadi gadis yang cantik. Dia manis dan terbuat dari gula-gula. Elizabeth jatuh dalam jeratan Ciel, terjerembab sendirian dalam kungkungan emosi rumit manusia. Dia tak pernah meminta untuk jatuh cinta pada Ciel. Hanya nasib yang memintanya.

Ciel tumbuh menjadi pangeran yang bertubuh lemah. Dia dikaruniai otak cerdas untuk menggerakkan pion-pion jitu sesuai dengan rencana jahatnya. Waktunya habis, didedikasikan untuk dendam pada penjahat.

Ada waktukah untuk menyelamatkan Elizabeth? Ciel memilih untuk pergi.

Elizabeth memutuskan untuk menjadi perisai Ciel dan pemain pedang yang handal. Elizabeth berjuang dan menjadi kuat.

Hati nuraninya berbisik, _bukankah kau ingin menjadi putri lemah yang cantik dan menawan? Sehingga Ciel yang akan melindungi menjadi perisaimu?_

_Tidak perlu_, Elizabeth menghibur dirinya sendiri.

_Aku mungkin bisa bercerita sebuah dongeng yang berbeda untuk anak-anakku nanti._

.

.

.

Elizabeth memekik dalam sunyi mendapati Ciel kembali ke Manor House dengan luka di sekujur tubuhnya.

Sebastian tak memberi penjelasan. Punggung rapuh Ciel tegar menghadapi semuanya. Sorot bola mata Ciel berangsur-angsur semakin gelap dan dalam.

Elizabeth ingin dibutuhkan.

_Ciel, bisakah kamu membagi sedikit kepedihan di tanganmu itu kepadaku?_

.

Elizabeth memperhatikan gerakan tangannya ketika memegang pedang.

Dia hanya melakukan sesuai instruksi Ibunya ketika bertarung. _Fokus dan tumbangkan lawanmu! _Dan Elizabeth ingin membanggakan ibunya. Dia hanya ingin seluruh orang mengetahui dia pantas menjadi istri Ciel.

Dia hanya ingin Ciel tahu, dia hebat.

Ciel terjatuh.

Elizabeth tak bisa melempar pedangnya. Elizbeth hanya bisa terpaku memandangi Ciel menggeram dan seolah meneriakinya dengan anak panah kemarahan; _aku tidak akan kalah!_

_Tidak apa_, hiburnya. Marahlah padaku. _Aku memang bukan gadis impian_, Elizabeh bermonolog.

.

Elizabeth selalu menyukai udara segar di pagi hari. Berkuda bersama Ciel sepertinya menyenangkan. Elizabet melihat pantulan dirinya di kaca besar, dia memasang senyum terbaik.

Ketika ia mengetuk pintu, Ciel tertidur diantara timbunan kertas dengan kelelahan menjadi gurat-gurat di wajahnya yang masih muda.

Elizabeth tersenyum, meyingkapkan tirai dan membuka jendela.

_Tak apa_, hiburnya. _Tak apa_, Ciel kelelahan.

.

Elizabeth mengenakan sepatu berhak tinggi agar terlihat seperti gadis bangsawan kebanyakan. Berputar-putar dan melihat gaunnya mengembang seperti bunga-bunga yang mekar meluapkan kebahagiaan dalam hati Elizabeth.

Ciel susah payah menggunakan tongkat agar terlihat lebih tinggi dari Elizabeth. Gadis itu terdiam, menyadari bahwa tinggi tubuhnya diatas rata-rata.

Pantulan cermin tak pernah berbohong. Jika ada Ciel di sampingnya sekarang, mereka bukan pasangan impian.

Sepatu manis berhak tinggi yang sedari dulu Elizabeth inginkan akhirnya tersimpan rapi di dalam kotak.

_Tak apa_, hiburnya. _Aku tak masalah dengan sepatu hak rendah_, bisiknya pada dirinya sendiri.

.

.

.

.

Elizabeth menyentuh kelopak mawar yang basah. Lalu, warna merah menyebar diantara jari-jarinya diiringi perih yang tak seberapa. Elizabeth memperhatikan bagaimana darah menetes dari telunjuknya dan menghantam tanah.

Elizabeth memilih berhenti untuk tertawa dan tersenyum.

Ciel begitu sulit untuk digapai. Dia harus seperti apa. Dia harus melakukan apa. Dia harus menjadi apa. Dia harus bagaimana agar sekali saja, sekali seumur hidup pun tak apa agar Ciel mau menatapnya untuk waktu yang lebih lama?

_Kenapa bersedih_? Mawar yang belum mekar menggelitik jemari Elizabeth pelan. Cuaca hari ini sangat cantik untuk bersedih.

Elizabeth mendongakkan kepala dan matanya berbinar saat ada yang bertanya padanya.

_Aku harus bagaimana, Mawar?_ Elizabeth menyahut. _Aku ingin Ciel cinta padaku_. Kejujuran itu terungkap pada mawar, bukan yang lain.

Angin kembali bertiup, membelai helaian rambut kekuningan Elizabeth yang mengilap dan menyapu lembut kelopak mawar yang tertiup, awan-awan putih terarak cepat,

_Menjadi dirimu sendiri. _Mawar dengan kelopak yang terbesar menjawab. Bola mata Elizabeth berkilat untuk sesaat dan redup kembali.

_Inilah aku_. Elizabeth tergugu dan memejamkan mata, membalut lukanya dengan saputangan pemberian Ciel. _Adakah kesempatan berbahagia dalam hidupku_?

Kawanan mawar tak bisa menjawab. Elizabeth memikirkan apakah nanti dia dikelilingi anak-anak kecil mirip dengannya, atau mirip Ciel? Di sore hari memakan kue bersama di halaman? Belajar berkuda ke gunung dan bermain anggar?

Adakah di masa depan, dirinya terbingkai dalam satu potret bersama Ciel dan anak-anak mereka?

Adakah?

Elizabeth takut.

Bunga-bunga mawar bertanya, lalu, _kau harus seperti apa untuk bisa mendapatkan hatinya?_

Elizabeth menangis dan menggeleng.

Mawar yang paling cantik melempar tanya,_ sampai kapan kau akan terus seperti ini, Lizzie?_

Elizabeth terdiam.

_Aku juga tidak tahu._

Kawanan mawar hanya bisa menerima tumpahan hujan dari bola mata Elizabeth yang muram.

_._

_._

_._

**Einde**


End file.
